1. Field
The following description relates to a method of connecting BLUETOOTH® devices for BLUETOOTH® communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Before communication between BLUETOOTH® devices is performed, the BLUETOOTH® devices may connect to each other. For example, during a connection process a BLUETOOTH® device may determine whether a public key is properly exchanged, or whether there has been an attack such as a Man-in-the-middle (MITM) attack. For example, a BLUETOOTH® device that can use an Out of Band (OOB) channel may determine whether the public key is properly exchanged using the OOB channel.
However, for a BLUETOOTH® device that does not include a display apparatus and a keyboard, such as a headphone, when the OOB channel is not utilized, the process may proceed without determining whether the public key is properly exchanged. In this example, the BLUETOOTH® device may be easily exposed to the MITM attack.
Also, another interface, for example, an Infrared Data Association (IrDA) may use the OOB channel, thereby causing an increase in manufacturing costs.